Chase Infiltrates the Tech Lab
Peter Madsen and Chase go to NJH Science Technology, which has equipment to replace the damaged device. Chase goes in to retrieve it. Summary The following takes place between 5:00pm and 6:00pm. Jack Bauer arrives at Donna Madsen's apartment, and bursts in. The first room is empty, but he gets to the second and finds Donna. Jack tells her that he needs to ask her a few questions about her husband, but she says she has not seen him in over a year. She then collapses to the floor. Jack runs over to her and checks her pulse. Chase pulls up at NJH Science Technology. Madsen tells him that the synchroniser will be located in one of the secure labs. He sends Chase in, telling him that guards will be everywhere so he should be careful. He tells Chase that if he takes too long Madsen will come in after him, and that would not be good. Madsen drives away leaving Chase at the complex. He goes inside and sees a man leaving. He drops his keycard off with Melissa, the secretary, and leaves. Chase lies to Melissa, telling her that he has a meeting with Dr. Phillips, a name he heard spoken by the man who left the keycard. She goes to check with Phillips, allowing Chase to steal the keycard unnoticed. He uses it on a locked door and gets in, passing through to the office area. Whilst posing no threat to the workers, Chase avoids the guards in the area. He continues to infiltrate the area, turning off any alarms tripped by the guards or scientists, and eventually reaches a garden-like area. He passes through to another section of the complex. 05:23:47 Chase continues to make his way through the building, and enters a lab with a scientist working. By sneaking around him Chase manages to get past and to the next room. As he gets out, he receives a call from Madsen telling him to hurry up. Chase says that the place is crawling with security, but Madsen is not interested and just tells Chase to get back ASAP. He is forced to sneak through another lab, but this time has to taser a scientist to get past. Suddenly a guard approaches and Chase then also has to taser him. He reaches a third lab where two scientists are working, and again manages to sneak past. 05:31:36 Chase reaches a retinal scanner, and realizes that he cannot lie past it. He has to hack into it and disable it, which he does effectively. He passes several security cameras and tasers one final scientist before reaching the synchroniser. He grabs it and heads towards the back entrance and the loading bay. Passing several combinations of security, scientists and video cameras, Chase reaches an animal observation room. He has to sneak past the monkeys to stop them from shouting and alerting anyone. He sneaks past them and a distracted security guard, and comes across two more guards that need to be stunned. He finally reaches the loading bay. He gets outside; no one is there. Two security guards approach him and tell him to stop, but before they can advance Madsen appears and shoots them. He tells Chase to get in the car so they can get back to the base. Chase asks what will happen in five hours, as specified by Joseph Sin-Chung. Madsen says that Los Angeles will be destroyed. 05:59:57...05:59:58...05:59:59...06:00:00 Mission targets * Alarms Triggered: 0 * Times Discovered: 0 * Civilians Killed: 0 Memorable quotes * Donna Madsen: Peter? I've not seen that son of a bitch in over a year. * Peter Madsen: If you take too long, I'll be comin' in after you, and you do not want that. * Chase Edmunds: Can I ask you something? What's going to happen in five hours? * Peter Madsen: The downfall of Los Angeles. Background information and notes Weaponry * Chase's primary weapon in this mission is a stun gun. Category:The Game missions